halloweenspecialsfandomcom-20200214-history
Witches Brew
Witches Brew is a song by David Casper. It was heard in the end credits of Halloweentown II: Kalabar's Revenge. It was about a young man who is hypnotized by a witch and is forced to give a love potion to a girl he liked. When they started kissing, his girlfriend's face turned out to be a witch. Lyrics Crept out of bed last night And I saw The strangest site There in the darkness, what I saw just blew my mind Under a cloak of black And a pointed witch's hat I saw a face that made a chill run down my spine She looked me in the eye She must have hypnotized me Cause the next thing I remember I was there Standing in her lair Watching as she stirred And then she looked at me and she said these words Eye of newt, and a wing of bat And a long black whisker from a big black cat Spider legs and wolf hound fur Bring to a boil andd stir Add posion ivy with a hemlock root And a thread from the collar of a vampire suit Guaranteed with your money back too But be careful when you mess with witch's brew So I asked her why she brought me here She said I only wanna help you dear You want somebody and you wish she wanted you Well I can make it sure I've got the perfect cure Just take my potion and she'll fall in love with you One, drop is all it takes Guaranteed to make her crazy in love But you, becareful what you use Too much can be dangerous (I don't care I'm ready for attraction) Eye of newt, and a wing of bat And a long black whisker from a big black cat Spider legs and wolf hound fur Bring to a boil andd stir Add posion ivy with a hemlock root And a thread from the collar of a vampire suit Guaranteed with your money back too But be careful when you mess with witch's brew I met her in the park Just a few minutes after dark We got to talking and that's when I made my move I took the potion, bitter Suddenly something hit her She turned to me, her eyes grew wide And then she told me I looked at you before What have I been missin' (Then we closed are eyes and started kissin') Ooh, next thing I did see Made me want to scream It was the Witch's face lookin' back at me Eye of newt, and a wing of bat And a long black whisker from a big black cat Spider legs and wolf hound fur Bring to a boil andd stir Add posion ivy with a hemlock root And a thread from the collar of a vampire suit Guaranteed with your money back too But be careful when you mess with witch's brew Eye of newt, and a wing of bat And a long black whisker from a big black cat Spider legs and wolf hound fur Bring to a boil andd stir Add posion ivy with a hemlock root And a thread from the collar of a vampire suit Guaranteed with your money back too But be careful when you mess with witch's brew Category:Songs Category:Disney songs